John Hurt
John Hurt (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''The Wild and the Willing'' (1962) [Phil]: Loses his footing while descending from a tower and falls to his death. *''Sinful Davey'' (1969) [Davey Haggart]: Executed by hanging. *''10 Rillington Place ''(1971) [Timothy John Evans]: Executed by hanging, after being wrongfully convicted of Judy Geeson's murder. *''The Ghoul (Night of the Ghoul; The Thing in the Attic)'' (1975) [Tom Rawlings]: Stabbed to death by Don Henderson after Don finds John attempting to rape Alexandra Bastedo. *''East of Elephant Rock (1977) [Nash'']: Dies (though I don't know the details). '' *Watership Down (1978; animated)' [''Hazel]: Providing the voice of a rabbit, he dies of old age; his spirit is shown leaving his body at the end. (Thanks to ND) *Alien (1979)'' [Kane]: Killed when the alien bursts out of his chest after incubating inside his body. *The Elephant Man (1980)' [John Merrick]: Suffocates in his sleep when he decides to sleep lying down like other people, and his airway closes due to the weight of his deformities. *Heaven's Gate'' (1980) [William C. 'Billy' Irvine]: Killed during a fight with Sam Waterston's gang. *''The Osterman Weekend'' (1983) [Lawrence Fassett]: Shot to death by Rutger Hauer. (Thanks to ND) *''The Hit ''(1984) [Braddock]: Shot to death by police while attempting to cross the Spanish-French border, after Laura de Sol identifies him to the authorities. (Thanks to ND) *''After Darkness'' (1985) [Peter Hunningford]: Stabbed (Thanks to ND) *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985, animated) [The Horned King]: Providing the voice of an undead being, he is destroyed by the power of the cauldron. (Thanks to ND) *''Jake Speed'' (1986) [Sid]: Fatally wounded in a gunfight with Wayne Crawford, after John sneaks onto the plane. *''Spaceballs'' (1987) [Kane]: Killed when an alien bursts out of his chest (then does a song-and-dance number) in a parody of his death scene from Alien. (Played for comic effect) *''Aria'' (1987) [The Actor]: Dies (though I don't know the details). *''Little Sweetheart'' (1989) [Roger Burger]: Shot to death. *''Scandal'' (1989) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_Ward Stephen Ward: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of pills. *''L'Œil qui ment'' (1992) [Anthony/Le Marquis] Dies (thoung I don't know the details). *''Even Cowgirls Get the Blues'' (1993) [The Countess]: Slapped to death by Uma Thurman's giant thumb. *''Monolith ''(1993) [Villano]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''Contact'' (1997) [S.R. Hadden]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer; his body is shown afterwards being covered by a sheet. *''The Climb'' (1998) [Chuck Langer]: Killed (though I don't know the details). *''All The Little Animals ''(1998) [Mr. Summers]: Killed by Daniel Benzali, he dies while talking to Christian Bale. *''You're Dead... '' (1999) [Maitland]: Killed during the siege at the bank (though it's later revealed he faked his death so he could be smuggled out in a body bag and is later revived in the morgue by his daughter). (Thanks to ND) *''Lost Souls'' (2000) [Father Lareaux]: Dies after the evil spirit is exorcised from his body. (Thanks to ND) *''Tabloid'' (2004) [Vince]: Beaten to death. *''Hellboy ''(2004) [Trevor 'Broom' Bruttenholm]: Stabbed through the neck by Ladislav Beran (his body is later seen as Ron Perlman kneels by his side). (Thanks to Robert) *''Beyond The Gates (Shooting Dogs)'' (2005) [Father Christopher]: Shot repeatedly in the back and chest by a Hutu supporter (Louis Mahoney or Steve Toussiant) for being a Tutsi sympathiser as Hugh Dancy secretly looks on in shock. *''The Proposition (2005) '[Jellon Lamb]: Shot in the head by Guy Pearce, to put him out of his misery after John had been shot in the stomach and stabbed in the chest by Danny Huston. (Thanks to ND) *V for Vendetta (2005)' [Chancellor Adam Sutler]: Shot in the head by Tim Pigott-Smith in the subway station. (''Thanks to Fortza and Patrick) *''Outlander ''(2008) [King Hrothgar]: Slashed and mauled to death in a fight by the Moorwen's recently born offspring. He dies whilst talking to his daughter (Sophia Myles) and his body is later seen on a funeral pyre as it is set on fire to be cremated. *''Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy'' (2011) [Control]: Dies of an unspecified illness after going into retirement. *''Only Lovers Left Alive'' (2013) [Christopher Marlowe]: Accidentally poisoned when he drinks tainted blood. He dies as Tom Hiddleston, Tilda Swinton and Slimane Dazi/Yasmine Hamdan sit by his bedside. *''Snowpiercer (2013)'' [Gilliam]: Shot in the head by Vlad Ivanov; shown on a television screen that Chris Evans is watching. *''Hercules ''(2014) [Lord Cotys]: Knocked off a cliff when the head of a statue of Hera hits him after being pushed over by Dwayne Johnson. TV Deaths *''I, Claudius'' (1976 TV series) [Caligula]: Stabbed to death by Sam Dastor and the other conspirators. *''Spectre'' (1977 TV) [Mitri Cyon]: Attacked by dogs and left badly wounded; his form is later assumed by Asmodeus and ultimately destroyed at the end of the movie. *''Deadline'' (1988 TV) [Granville Jones]: Dies (though I don't know the details.) *''Masters of Science Fiction: The Discarded'' (2007) [Samswope]: Commits suicide by repeatedly bashing his head against a reinforced window. His body is later seen as the other mutants begin to remove him/it. *''Whistle and I'll Come To You'' (2010 TV) [James Parkin]: Killed (off-screen) by an apparation (who makes it look like he died of shock); we last see John attempting in vain to escape the room as the spirit (disguised as his wife) sits on the edge of his bed. The scene cuts to the next morning to reveal John lying dead slumped over his bed (when Gemma Jones discovers him) with his wife no longer shown at the rest home. *''Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor (2013)'' [The War Doctor]: Dies of old age; his body then begins to regenerate into Christopher Eccleston as it cuts away (Christopher does not appear in this special). Gallery Johnhurt.jpg|John Hurt in Alien johnhurt-snowpiercer.jpg|John Hurt's death in Snowpiercer Hurt, John Hurt, John Hurt, John Hurt, John Hurt, John Category:Anglican Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by chestburster Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Parody death scenes